When steel is heated to temperatures above about 500° C. in an oxygen-containing atmosphere, an oxide layer, known as scale, is formed on the steel surface. Scale formation is generally undesirable since it presents considerable problems. Thus, pressing-in of the scale during forming of the steel sheet can lead to surface marks and to an unsatisfactory or completely unacceptable surface quality. Owing to its high hardness, the scale increases wear of the transport rollers carrying the steel sheet to be formed and also the forming tools. Removal of the scale induces additional costs.